


Harvey The Easter Bunny

by elaine



Series: Harvey [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Easter, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-06
Updated: 1999-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Ben hasn't turned up for Easter dinner at the Vecchio house and Ray finds he's a little under the weather.





	Harvey The Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Harvey the Easter Bunny

# Harvey the Easter Bunny

The first signs of spring were peeking nervously out from under a thinning blanket of snow. Well, it was Chicago... even the seasons had to be careful in this neighbourhood. Ray parked the Riv and headed into his friend's apartment building. Ben had spent the morning handing out Easter eggs to kids at the local hospital and he'd come to pick him up and take him home for a big Vecchio Easter lunch. He didn't bother knocking, just breezed into the apartment. 

Dief was lying under the table, studiously ignoring the fluffy pink bunny lying on the bed. It was very fluffy and very pink. And very, very large. 

"Fraser?" 

The bunny moved slightly. 

"Benny?" 

The bunny rolled over and pushed itself up on one elbow. A pair of long floppy ears fell forward over its face, and the bunny muttered something under its breath and pushed them aside with pink mittened hands... er, paws... Finally the bunny got itself together and sat upright on the bed. A rather pink face stared blearily out from under the ears. 

"Lo Ray." Ben beamed at him and Ray stared sternly back, his lips a tight line, the effect only slightly marred by a twitch in one corner. 

Ray went over and sat on the edge of the bed. "What've you been drinking, Benny?" 

"Eggnog." 

"Eggnog? At Easter?" 

Ben stared at him solemnly then frowned. "Easter... eggs... isn' that right Ray?" 

"I guess." He couldn't help smiling and Ben's smile reappeared, even more brilliant than before. 

He hiccuped. "Oops... I don't feel so good, Ray..." 

"I'm not surprised. Feeling sick, Benny?" 

Ben shook his head, the ears flopping about his face, and swayed alarmingly. "I'm hot, Ray" Was that the hint of a whine in his voice? 

Ray steadied him with a careful hand. "Yeah, well it might help if you took off that outfit Benny." 

"Can't." Ben pouted adorably. He lifted his mittened hands to the zipper and demonstrated. "Oh, my paws and whis-kerzzzz..." He started to giggle helplessly. 

"Want some help?" Ray couldn't keep the grin off his face. Who would have thought Benny could be such an entertaining drunk? 

"Pleeeze..." 

Ray caught one of the wavering paws, ripped open the Velcro tab and pulled the mitten off. Then the other one. He pushed back the hood off Ben's head revealing charmingly rumpled hair. 

"Is that better, Benny?" 

"Thanks, Ray... you're my bes' frien'..." 

"Yeah, sure. I bet you tell everyone that." He reached for the zipper and started to pull it down. There was bare skin underneath. Must have stripped to his shorts, Ray thought, an unexpectedly sensible move from the Canadian. 

"Nooo, Ray... only yoouuu" Ben broke into an unsteady warble. 

As the zipper descended, Ray suddenly realised that it wasn't only his undershirt that Ben had discarded. He hastily pulled the zipper back up. Unfortunately, Ben had other ideas. They struggled over possession of the zipper which was moving jerkily up and down. 

"Stop it Benny!" 

"Wanna take i' off..." 

"You can't take it off. Geez, Benny, you're naked." 

Unexpectedly Ben started to giggle. "No 'm not. Gotta bunny suit on... why'm I a bunny, Ray?" 

"God knows, Benny. And you're naked under the bunny suit." 

"Thass juss silly, Ray." 

Ray shrugged, giving up. "Have it your way. Just don't say I didn't warn you." 

Ben pulled the zipper down and then pulled the suit out from his body and peered inside. "Ooh! You're righ', Ray. I'm nakid." Undeterred by this he pulled the bunny suit off and discovered something. 

"I gotta 'recshun, Ray." he said proudly. 

"You sure have Benny." Ray was keeping his eyes well away from the sight. "Why don't you get into bed and sleep it off." 

"Thass no' mush fun, Ray." Ben reached for Ray's overcoat. 

Ray tried to fend him off. "Cut it out Benny! What do ya think you're doing?" 

"Wanna fine out, Ray... you nake... nakid too?" 

"No, I'm not naked! And I'm not gonna be naked, OK?" 

Ben dropped his hands and stared at Ray as if he'd been slapped. His lower lip began to tremble and tears spilled out of angelically blue eyes. "You don' wanna be nakid wi' me?" 

The erstwhile bunny tumbled into his arms sobbing pathetically. Ray sighed and patted his shoulder. "Benny, you're drunk, OK?" 

There was a muffled denial from the region of his shoulder. "Yes you are, just take it from me. And I don't take advantage of someone who's drunk." 

"But I wan' you to...." It was a plaintive wail. 

"Well, I can't. A best friend wouldn't do that, now, would he?" 

Ben sat up again, a smile appearing on his face as if by magic. "You reely, reely are my bess frien'?" 

Ray fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to wipe his friend's face. "Really, really." 

"Oh! I luvv you, Ray!" Ben flung his arms around Ray and kissed him warmly on the mouth. 

Ah, what the Hell... Ray returned the embrace and the kiss. After all, it wasn't as if he hadn't been longing for this for months. He'd just never expected it to happen quite like this... 

He managed to get out of his clothes, in spite of Ben's insistence on helping him, and pulled Ben down to lie beside him on the bed, dragging the blankets over them both. He ran his hands lightly over Ben's body, making the warm, solid body squirm rather pleasantly against him. His mouth sought Ben's again and this time the firm lips parted and he plunged inside, tasting eggnog that appeared to be three quarters made up of brandy. No wonder he was in this state. Ray pulled back a little to stare into Ben's eyes as they suddenly rolled back. A faint gurgle came from between those beautiful lips. 

Ray sighed and drew Ben's head onto his shoulder and then wrapped his arms around him. Well, at least this saved him from a moral dilemma. Careful not to disturb Ben, he managed to snag his overcoat from the floor and extract his cell phone from the pocket. 

"Ma? We won't be coming over, Ma. Benny's a bit... kinda under the weather... No, he'll be fine... I'll stay and keep an eye on him, OK? ...Yeah, see ya later. Bye Ma." 

Ray put the cell phone carefully down on the floor and turned his attention back to his companion. Ben was sleeping peacefully, looking absolutely adorable, and only the most critical person would call that faint sound a snore... He considered getting out of the bed and getting dressed again, but he'd been wanting this for ages. Nope, Benny might be in for a big surprise when he woke, but he'd just have to deal with it. Ray smiled happily, he couldn't wait to see what would happen... 


End file.
